


Night

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO!Catra, F/F, Fine Stud Catra, G!P, G!P Catra, Secretary!Adora, companies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Catra asiste a un evento que odiaba pero su noche se pone mejor cuando se encuentra a su asistente personal, Adora.





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia Catra tiene 29 y Adora 21. 
> 
> Las reglas del Fine Stud las aplico como yo guste.

Si hubo algo que Catra odiara algo mas aparte de la Sra. Weaver era justamente los eventos o reuniones de las compañías. Y no era porque la comida o bebidas fueran malos sino por la gente que iba a dichos eventos.

Cuando Catra fue por primera vez a un evento hace años se presento como una trabajadora del Sr. Hordak pero la gente la saludo con falsas sonrisas y a sus espaldas no paraban de alimentar falsos rumores relacionado con “The Horde Technologies”. Ahora Catra a base de esfuerzo elevo el estatus de la compañía a lo mas alto haciendo que la gente que no creyó en ella se tragara con sus propias palabras.

Catra soltó un suspiro y se miro en el espejo del baño:

Para esta ocasión tenía su clásico traje negro de Brioni perfectamente a la medida que se acentuaba en su delgado y largo cuerpo, una camisa roja oscura de Brioni y una corbata negra, en sus pies estaban sus zapatos favoritos de John Lobb que eran muy cómodos y en su muñeca un reloj Rolex de color oro que si bien no era el reloj mas caro que poseía era de los que más le gustaba.

Salió del baño y entró al gran salón que estaba llena de gente de diferente compañías de Etheria donde claramente nadie se perdería un evento de ‘Mystacor Inc.’

Catra pudo visualizar de reojo a la Sra. Weaver que llevaba un vestido negro con su cabello negro atado en un moño. Charlaba con varios inversionistas, pero al parecer no la había visto lo cual era bueno.

Hace mucho cuando Hordak aún estaba vivo y era mas joven mantenía una relación con la Sra. Weaver (que con tan solo pensarlo ya le daba arcadas) y fueron bastantes unidos hasta que un día sin saber del porque se separaron, muchos años después Hordak murió dejando solamente el testamento así que se convoco a todas las personas cercanas a él. Cuando el notario leyó que Catra iba a poseer ‘The Horde Technologies’ el rostro de la vieja mujer fue un poema en su momento.

Desde ese día la odia.

La castaña siguió caminando a través del saló con la intención de ir a tomar un trago fuerte que la ayudaría pasar la noche e increíblemente que suene no le importaría si la bebida fue de una botella barata.

Catra se detuvo cuando vio a la Sra. Angella o como muchos les gustaba decir: Reina Angella. Angella poseía “Brightmoon Insuruance” que es una compañía de seguros mas populares de Etheria y su relación con ella fue neutral…hasta hace poco.

Digamos que Catra se metió con la única hija de Angella, Glimmer ¿pueden culparla? En esa noche fue a un bar local donde se topo a la pequeña mujer y llevaba un vestido morado llamando su atención así que empezaron a charlar luego las bebidas llegaron y finalmente terminaron en el departamento de la castaña en una noche de sexo.

Luego se entero entonces que Glimmer tenía 21 años y ella 26 años. Desde ese entonces pasaron 3 años. Luego Angella se enteró de esa noche y se propuso a tratar de destruir a Catra por haberse acostado con su hija, pero no es tan intensa como la Sra. Weaver y tampoco su odio era mutuo.

Catra se sonrojo ligeramente cuando Glimmer la miro y le guiño un ojo.

Catra le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la barra donde vio a su joven asistente, Adora.

Adora es una mujer joven de 20 años estudiante de la prestigiosa universidad ‘Whispered’s University’ en la carrera de finanzas. Adora fue a una entrevista de trabajo en la compañía de Catra donde fue aceptada de inmediato convirtiéndose en el asistente personal de la castaña.

Fue una buena decisión.

La mujer más joven trabajaba arduamente donde eran bien recompensada monetariamente y se le prometió que cuando se graduara de la universidad iba a tener una plaza asegurada en la empresa en el área de Administración.

Catra se sentó a lado de la joven rubia.

―Dos Whisky ―Pidió la castaña al bar tender.

Adora la miró y sonrió.

― ¿Tan temprano y ya estas con las bebidas? ―pregunta la joven rubia.

Catra miro a su acompañante que venía en un vestido rojo que mando hacer a Dior que se acentuaba perfectamente a sus curvas, su cabello rubio atado en un moño y unos tacones blancos.

―Estas muy guapa el día de hoy ―Le dijo tomando un sorbo de su vaso con Whisky.

Adora sonrió ligeramente.

―Gracias, me gusta sorprender a la gente en especial a mi jefa.

Catra ignoro eso último y miro a su alrededor notando que algunas personas veían a la rubia. Miradas llenas de deseo que incomodaba a la castaña y que la rubia no percibía.

―Pues si que estas llamando la atención ―Respondió dando otro sorbo― ¿Cómo te va en la universidad a todo esto?

Después de estar hablando por una hora Adora ya estaba hasta el tope de bebidas.

Catra miro a la rubia con diversión ya que nunca ha visto a la mujer mas joven borracha. Aprendió que su asistente se emborrachaba fácilmente y que cuando estaba en estado alcohólico fue una explosión gigante de emociones y aunque estaba teniendo su momento de diversión tenían que marcharse.

Sacar a Adora del evento fue complicado.

* * *

Catra se quitó su saco negro colgándolo en su armario quedándose únicamente en su camisa roja y pantalones negros, sus zapatos los puso en su armario y los calcetines los boto en el cesto de ropa sucia de su baño. Se arremango las mangas de su camisa roja y se sentó en su cama bajando la cabeza con cansancio.

En la habitación de a lado tenía a Adora durmiendo ya que no pudo llevarla a su departamento ya que al parecer la joven lanzo sus llaves en algún punto del evento y no podía entrar obligándola a llevarla a su penthouse en el centro de la ciudad.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, pero no levanto la cabeza para ver a su invitada:

―Pensé que estarías dormida ―Dijo la castaña rascándose la cabeza― Te pusiste muy borracha― Escucho que su asistente camino hacia ella y finalmente levanto la cabeza.

Sintió como su respiración se engancho dentro de ella con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora viendo como su empleada tenía puesto un corsé de color negro que se acentuaba con perfección en su curvas y pechos.

―¿A-Adora? ―Preguntó la castaña con dificultad al ver como los ojos azules de su asistente que por lo general eran claros ahora estaban oscuros por el evidente deseo.

Catra iba a decir algo, pero de repente y sin predecirlo la rubia se abalanzo hacía ella obligando que la castaña estuviera acostada mientras que la rubia estaba montada sobre sus caderas agarrando sus muñecas para mantenerla aprisionada. Adora se desato el moño de su cabello dejando que su suave cabello rubio fluyera sobre su espalda.

Catra intento luchar sin éxito, pero las diferencias entre fuerzas era mas que evidente. Adora apretó con más fuerza las muñecas morenas y se inclino sobre el rostro de Catra que la veía con casi pánico.

―A-Adora lo que estés planeando hacer ahora ¡Detente! ―Ordeno, pero no hubo efecto alguno― ¡Joder que tienes 21 aún!

―Si lo hacemos ahora no habrá ningún problema ya que al fin de cuentas ya soy una adulta ―Respondió la rubia con una leve sonrisa, sabía que Catra saldría relucir primero las diferencias de edad ¡bah! No le importaba que la mujer debajo de ella tuviera casi 30 años―. Catra… ―Susurro acercando sus labios al de la castaña que se mordía el labio― Te deseo… ―y luego dio un profundo beso a la castaña que abrió los ojos con sorpresa dejando de luchar finalmente, Adora sonrió internamente ante esto.

Ambas mujeres se siguieron besando mientras que la pasión se desarrollaba y el dominio total se desataba. Catra con fuerza tomo las caderas de la rubia.

Ambas se separaron del beso con un jadeo.

Adora molió sus caderas contra la entrepierna de la castaña que soltó leves gemidos por la fricción y sintió como su miembro comenzaba a levantarse dentro de los pantalones oscuros.

Ambas compartieron otro beso, pero más suave, aunque las caderas Adora molió con mas fuerza deseando que la castaña perdiera lo poco que le quedaba de cordura y la follara como el animal que era con otras mujeres.

La rubia cuando entro a trabajar a ‘The Horde Technologies’ no creía que encontraría el amor de su vida hasta que finalmente conoció a Catra. Catra actuó primero como un arrogante pero la rubia descubrió que realmente era su temperamento que salía a relucir, aunque se portaba amablemente con ella. Eso la enamoro.

Sentía envidia al ver que unas cuantas mujeres ponía sus manos en su cuello moreno.

Ahora en esta noche especial sentiría por primera vez la pasión candente de Catra.

No sabía cómo, pero ella termino en el suave colchón y antes de que supiera que estaba pasando esta gimiendo de placer al sentir como la sedosa lengua de su jefa estaba en su centro húmedo golpeándola correctamente en los puntos de placer ¡quien diría que fuera habilidosa con su lengua! Sabe que la noche estaba lejos de terminar cuando el orgasmo finalmente llego y miro como Catra se ponía de rodillas desabrochándose el cinturón negro y bajando la bragueta junto con sus calzoncillos para liberar su polla totalmente erecta.

―Quiero que me trates sin miedo a que me rompas ―Dijo la rubia jadeante al ver el miembro― Jodeme papi 

Catra suelta una gran sonrisa.

―Como digas, Mi princesa.


End file.
